Water purifiers utilizing reverse osmosis technology are well known and all such devices require various control means for regulating their operation. One such water purifier is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,593, issued Mar. 6, 1973.
The water purifier of my aforementioned patent produces purified water from feed water and stores the purified water in a reservoir which is pressurized substantially to feed water line pressure when the discharge of purified water is desired, the purified water being delivered to a faucet, or the like, which may be conveniently mounted on a kitchen sink, or a counter thereadjacent. The command to deliver purified water to the faucet is transmitted from the faucet to a control valve incorporated in the water purifier by means of a mechanical connection, which may be a wire push rod housed in a suitable conduit. One difficulty with this type of system is that it is usually installed in an atmosphere, such as that existing under a kitchen sink, which has a high humidity and is generally corrosive, due, for example, to the storage of chlorine containing materials in the same area. Under such conditions, it is difficult to maintain the mechanical connection mentioned in a freely operating, low friction state, which is an obvious disadvantage.